


【ff14】龙念

by BWbahamut



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bottom Warrior of Light, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 主喵光，含ALL光，公式光，强迫，洗脑，精神崩坏，肉体改造，双性，雌化，监禁，黑化，总之一系列我这里可能会写漏的暗黑情节。HE。··





	【ff14】龙念

*  
是说那一天，冒险者抬起眼皮，看见在白炽灯下，那漆黑的飞蛾扇动着巨大的翅膀。  
戴着橡胶手套的手把空注射器拔出他的下体，一双眼睛注视着他肚皮上正在愈合的缝线。  
“说起来，芝诺斯殿下是认真的想要让这个肚子给他生个继承人？”  
戴着口罩的研究员瞥向同事，他同事耸肩。  
“多半是，你也看见了，殿下对纳妃没兴趣。”  
不久前，一些王公贵族献了一批美人给皇太子芝诺斯，有男有女乃至双性人，芝诺斯看了一眼就把那些人全部送进了研究所。有传闻说皇太子无法正常产生性欲，只有一个特殊的冒险者知道怎么讨皇太子欢心。  
总而言之研究员们心知肚明：要是他们弄死了现在躺在试验台上的这个男性，不说自己，恐怕连家里人的下场都是生不如死。所以他们在对男性动手前会需要很多实验体来做一些危险的实验。  
仪器发出一阵响声，荧屏显示的一串数字正符合事前推测的预期，研究员们松了口气。其中的一个笑了起来，冰凉的胶手套伸进冒险者分开的双腿。为了方便处理，他们对冒险者的阴部做过完整的除毛，让这个地方永远光滑白皙的一片，也让皇太子用得更舒服。  
胶手套翻开无精打采的缩着的阴茎，在萎缩了的阴囊之间，翻到了近似女性秘阴的穴口。  
小小的穴口红肿着，含着一泡混有浊精的淫水。把这个男性抬上试验台用皮带束缚住的时候，他们本来已经有用水枪给他冲洗过内外阴。但是显然皇太子每晚都做得非常激烈，恐怕是抵住这个男性肚子深处的嫩肉，往最深的子宫里射了数十次。这个穴是怎么都冲不干净的。实验室只好不在清洗上面浪费太多时间。  
“我觉得我们应该把这里弄大一点，不然加雷马王族那种体型的孩子不好生出来。”  
“我上周有请假，可能漏看了进度，你们已经让他能受孕了？”  
“还差一点。殿下想要的不是一个普通的能生小孩的双性人，他想要那种，不被干就活不下去，会很高兴的想要怀上孩子的淫乱王妃，你明白吧。”  
这个话题让研究员感觉有点口干舌燥，反正今天的手术已经做完了，他率先走出门，把手套扔进废弃箱里，拿起桌子上的水杯。  
这个房间似乎比平时要闷热一些，四周很安静，只有仪器运作的轻响。这些精密的仪器必须位于严格的温度条件下，研究员下意识去看了一眼释放冷气的通风口。  
他揉了揉眼睛。  
在叶片间的黑暗中，他看见了一双眼睛。  
这怎么可能。他想着。这是皇太子直属的研究所，即使是员工误闯到不合适的区域都会被处死，怎么会有人在通风口里。  
手刚离开眼睛，他又感觉到肚子一阵异样。  
他低下头，看见一个冒险者的大手紧紧握着枪柄，枪柄没入他的腹部，枪头则完全看不见。  
撕裂的剧痛突然就在胸口炸开，他看见眼前的一切都在飞速远去。  
枪尖描绘着血花撕开空气，白色的长发轻轻扬起。  
有人杀了他。他突然意识到这件事。  
这已经是他最后意识到的事情了。  
*  
冒险者一直看着飞蛾，那不祥的漆黑生物终于在灯泡上停歇下来，收拢起翅膀。  
灯泡也染上了血浆，就在飞蛾的旁边，于是整间无菌室笼罩在两片模糊的黑影下，只有一道白光，恰好照亮冒险者灰暗的蓝眼睛。  
冒险者的眼睛像一团迷雾，他的灵魂蜷缩在迷雾深处，即使看见眼前有众多人被活生生撕开，变成一地尸肉也丝毫不被触动。埃斯蒂尼安试着伸手去触摸他的脸，冒险者的皮肤比曾经他们一同旅行时光滑许多，显然是被调养过。  
但又和贵族少爷的细皮嫩肉感觉不一样，更接近易碎人偶的无机质感。  
埃斯蒂尼安低头看着自己，为了潜入加雷马防备最森严的地方，他没有带上自己的龙骑士装备，现在身上穿的是从研究所警卫处那里捡来的加雷马铠甲，漆黑的金属间已经泡满了人血。他再一次确认这衣服没有龙骑士铠甲那些尖刺后，小心翼翼地把试验台上的冒险者抱了起来，放在自己怀里，调整好一个舒服的姿势。  
伙伴变得就像玻璃一样。埃斯蒂尼安已经有点不认识他了。  
明明没有受伤，胸膛却疼痛不已。冒险者一直不说话，反应古怪，像个木偶一样。埃斯蒂尼安看着那双清澈而无物的蓝眼睛，就知道已经不需要更多求证，自己来太晚了。  
“......已经没事了，我带你回去。”  
他叹口气，正想把冒险者抱起来，却看见冒险者的眼皮在动。  
在飞蛾和血迹造成的两道模糊黑影间，一道惨淡冷光里，玻璃珠一样空洞无物的蓝眼睛微微斜向一边，目光锁定了那一处。  
埃斯蒂尼安下意识顺着冒险者的目光看过去。  
接着，就像被冰针刺穿了胸口一样，他全身由内到外发起冷来。  
.....怎么回事？  
他盯着站在墙边的人，这个房间里忽然出现的第三个人。  
无声无息，像幽灵一样出现的，也确实应该是幽灵的精灵男性。  
这个人穿着一身埃斯蒂尼安未曾见他生前穿过的漆黑铠甲，苍蓝的发丝散落在过于苍白的脸侧，清俊面庞上的眼睛如暖冬看似温润的湖水，正在注视着他们。  
埃斯蒂尼安动了动嘴唇。  
男性把手指放到唇上，做了一个噤声的动作。  
随即，他身形如烟雾散去，散乱成许多闪耀着诡异光芒的漆黑粒子，向门外飞速流动。  
埃斯蒂尼安总觉得很不对劲，他又低头看向怀里的冒险者，见冒险者又是呆呆的看着天花板，显然不能给他任何答案。他只好叹口气。  
刚刚那玩意......是奥尔什方的幽灵吗？  
可是却周身散发着一种不祥的气息。  
但现在不是多想的时候，帝国军随时会察觉到异样集队进攻过来。埃斯蒂尼安只好一把捞起冒险者，往早已计划好的路线跑去。  
*  
选择的路线是理论上最安全的路线，巡逻的警卫很少，要是发生状况，即使能把呼救传达出去，增援也需要花费点功夫才能接近。但仍然不能算是非常安全，这种地方没可能让人大摇大摆地跑进来又全身而退，即便做了再多的事前准备也是如此。埃斯蒂尼安一路上绷紧神经，结果一路竟然诡异地风平浪静，相安无事。本应该有警卫或士兵的地方一片死寂，空气里漂浮着幽冷的灰尘。  
埃斯蒂尼安心里的不安扩大，他像一匹竖起耳尖的白狼一样警觉地张望四周，很快发现许多墙角，草丛之类的地方躺着尸体。他查看了几眼，发现这些尸体表面没有丁点致命伤，而脸庞全是一副极度惊恐的表情。  
简直就像是被活活吓死的。  
他想起那个先走一步的奥尔什方外貌的幽灵，摇了摇头，把怀里一直乖巧不动的冒险者抱紧了一些，继续前进。  
*  
冒险者睁开眼睛，发觉自己的双手被用皮带紧紧缚在床头，他早习惯这种情况。在他零散的记忆里，双手双腿能自如运动的时间屈指可数。他抬起眼皮，果不其然看见床前正站着一个极其高大魁梧的金发男人。男人的长相堪称柔美，眼中的肃杀之气却会让人极度不安，他正在脱下雪白的真丝浴袍，裸露出来的肌肤像雄狮一般壮健，肌肉虬结，胸肌鼓涨，但全身白皙如雪。即使是阳具也是如此。  
冒险者认得他，但是想不起这个人的名字。他只记得常听人说这人是个皇太子，皇太子本人倒经常让他喊“丈夫”。他被要求为“丈夫”怀上孩子。  
现在金发碧眼的皇太子的阳具也是跟平常一样，像剑一样指向他的下体，冒险者呆望着皇太子爬上床，把他两条腿分开，就像打开礼物。  
皇太子注视着他的阴部，嘴角满意的翘起。  
“事到如今，你已经没有自裁的资格了......要是你早点意识到这件事，也不用沦落到这个境地。”  
皇太子性器饱满的蕈头轻轻戳弄他下体一个陌生的部位，被注射过药物，正肿胀流水的敏感秘花被肉棒翻弄的感觉无比诡异，冒险者茫然看着皇太子，感觉着粗硕的性器从不应该存在的穴口里强硬地进入他体内。  
下体完全陌生的地方被撑得极涨，一阵阵的裂痛扩散开来，作为男性他却如同一个少女一样破处了，冒险者轻轻摇晃着脑袋，即使头脑清晰时他也会完全无法理解自己身处的状况，更不用说现在。  
皇太子的性器没有等待他适应，直接就开始在他体内抽动。冒险者的花穴尚处于药效中，他只觉得快感铺天盖地的砸在身上，砸得他眼前阵阵发黑，小穴死死咬住体内的性器，绞得很紧，冒险者听见皇太子闷哼一声，然后舌头凑到他耳边和脸颊舔舐，热气和轻笑声不时从耳孔灌进脑子里。  
最后肚皮都被撞得阵阵发疼，皇太子的精液射进来的时候，似乎比以前射得都要深。内腔被热液灌满，自己的身体似乎开始散发出皇太子精液的味道。  
自然不会这么简单就结束。冒险者体内的性器射完不久，很快就恢复了精神。接受过人体改造的加雷马太子的精水滚烫又粘稠，被性器撞击着，搅得冒险者满肚子都是。  
体内又热又痒又胀，莫名其妙出现的花穴内全是古怪的感觉，破瓜就是被异常的异族性器奸污，即使如今冒险者浑浑噩噩，已经无法意识到皇太子是故意用大量精液调教催熟他被植入的人造子宫，他也本能地察觉到自己身处巨大的恐怖当中。  
又一次被内射时，小小的子宫已经完全装满，花穴还在急切地吸吮着性器，渴求更多的灌溉，可是器官根本承受不住，大量精液被性器堵得无法倒灌出体外，只是把肚皮撑得越来越高。  
冒险者很想要离开这张床，但双手被皮带绑得死紧，双腿也只能徒劳的在皇太子腰部乱踢。他不知所措地哭了起来。  
*  
积雪在硬皮靴下吱嘎作响，埃斯蒂尼安现在已经把“借来”的盔甲处理掉了，正一身加雷马人的平民打扮走在城郊的泥地上。最近城市里四处都是搜查的士兵，不过倒没有人对他一个银发的精灵感兴趣。  
这是加雷马边境的小城镇，大部分人生活困苦，被常年战争产生的额外税务压得直不起腰来，也就懒得多管别人闲事。埃斯蒂尼安在城郊村落的空屋借宿了几天，没有人盘问过他，也没有人在窗前探头探脑。但是即使是这样的地方，这两天也不断有士兵和密探涌现。埃斯蒂尼安回程一路皱着眉头，心想必须得把伙伴尽快带出加雷马了。  
这几天他已经收集到相当多的食物和淡水，海上航行时节省一点应该足够。预防败血症的药物倒是在来加雷马之前就准备齐全，其他例如应急的修理器具也绝对够用。幸好有先见之明，现在再想在加雷马搞到航海的必需品是完全不可能的，他们从研究所逃出来的当天，加雷马就开始了诸多管制。  
明明是犯下了淫邪不堪的恶行，芝诺斯却丝毫没有掩饰的意思，这两天报纸新闻的头条全是加雷马的太子妃被贼人劫走的事情。艾欧泽亚的大英雄，自己往日开朗的伙伴，被那个疯狂皇太子如此蹂躏，尽管没有登冒险者的脸，埃斯蒂尼安在报刊亭前翻看那些印刷品时还是感到一阵阵呼吸困难。要不是他也不是现在才知道这件事，他怀疑自己会在盛怒下拿长枪刺穿那些标题，在加雷马人面前露出马脚。  
在他救出冒险者的那天，冒险者腿间浑浊的精水流了他一手，他当时低下头，发现那些污物同时来自冒险者的两个肉穴。皇太子享用了菊穴还不足够，竟然让他的伙伴下体出现了女性的生殖器。  
出现在阴茎下面，显然还未发育成熟的地方，却也红肿流精。埃斯蒂尼安当时瞪着那个地方，他不记得那晚自己是怎么回到藏身处的。  
那还只是噩梦的开头。  
徒步走了好几里路，天色微暗，埃斯蒂尼安怀里的鱼汤和肉饼都变得冰凉。他走到荒地上不起眼的木屋前，打开门上的铁锁。  
进门就是简陋的农舍厨房，他点起炉子，把鱼汤放上去。然后走进屋子里，拉开床上的棉被。  
棉被下的冒险者全身通红，下身赤裸着，裤子已经被他蹬到了一边。埃斯蒂尼安冰凉的手刚靠近，他就像小动物一样蹭了过来，腿间湿糊糊的一片。  
埃斯蒂尼安低下头，僵硬地看着冒险者的阴茎直挺挺地在他眼前向上翘着。  
在把冒险者抱到这张床上的第一晚，埃斯蒂尼安就注意到冒险者经常勃起，但这家伙似乎不太会自慰，即使埃斯蒂尼安拿起他的手放到他下体上，让他自己处理，他的手指一碰到自己的阴茎，就像烫手一样赶紧放下。然后夜里总是辗转反侧，哭着呻吟。  
恐怕在皇太子手里，他要是自慰就会受到刑罚吧。  
一个成年男子竟然被活生生折磨成这个样子，让人无法想象芝诺斯那个恶魔究竟残忍到了什么程度。  
“......很难受吧。”埃斯蒂尼安叹了口气，伸手去握住冒险者的阴茎。  
在第一晚见自己伙伴因为发情无法入睡，他就不得不开始为冒险者抚弄阳物。一开始他还是隔着手铠的链甲小心翼翼地撸动那处娇嫩的皮肉，但现在铠甲已经被处理掉了。  
不过，平心而论，直接用手包住冒险者的阳物的感觉并不糟糕。人族冒险者中等尺寸的阳物在精灵眼中简直堪称精致可爱，看见那玩意在自己手里激动地颤抖，然后喷发的样子......埃斯蒂尼安心里总莫名有种......慰藉。  
现在冒险者又在他手里射出精液了，埃斯蒂尼安熟练地再次搓动手里萎缩的阳具。光是让人族发泄一次是不够的，必须要让他累得昏睡过去才行。否则这具身体就会一直发热，这家伙也会无法入睡，反而会陷入无数幻觉里，像个做噩梦的小孩一样不时颤抖，夜里反复好几次哭叫出声，就算被他一直抱着当孩子哄也没半点作用。  
埃斯蒂尼安一边抚慰着冒险者的阳物，半强迫地让那根玩意硬起来又射出来，反复数次循环，一边按捺着胸膛里的怒火。他不仅是对恶魔皇太子生气，也对凡事只会依赖冒险者的所有人生气，他也气恼这个伙伴。要不是这人一次又一次地勉强自己，也不至于被破坏到这个境地。  
而且，不仅如此，他也对那个奇怪的幽灵“奥尔什方”火大。路上的警卫多半是被“他”清除干净的，既然拥有此等力量，难道不是早就能救出他的伙伴吗？不管是不是本人，好歹也是个理应高洁慈悲的骑士，他却坐视这个人一天一天地坏掉。  
莫名其妙又让人怒不可遏的事情太多了，埃斯蒂尼安沉默不语的自己生了好一阵子闷气，才发现手里的人族阴茎仍然是坚硬如铁，他手掌上被蹭满了马眼漏出来的前列腺液，手里的阴茎整个通红，却不知道有多久没有发泄出来了。  
埃斯蒂尼安低下头，发现冒险者早已经把毛绒绒的脑袋埋进他怀里，肩膀不断发抖。埃斯蒂尼安不用看就知道他在忍耐着痛苦，身上的布料有濡湿感正在扩散开来。  
埃斯蒂尼安垂下眼帘，他自己的阳物从进门开始就一直坚硬着，他本来不太愿意承认自己对伙伴发情这件事，一直置之不理。现在胸膛的湿意和冒险者一次次咽下的模糊呻吟声又在撩动他的欲火。  
他咬咬牙，这时候鱼汤发出沸腾的响声。他把冒险者甩回被窝里，走到厨房扑灭火焰，感受到自己胯下那物事肿胀得厉害，不但让裤裆不雅的隆了起来，走起路来那团肉块还极妨碍行动。  
即使看着瓦罐里浑浊着翻腾的奶白色水泡，闻到鲜嫩的香气，脑子里也全是禁忌的绮念。  
床上那个小家伙......现在也是这么难受着吧。  
他脑子里不断萌生许多乱七八糟的想法，无一不在劝说他放下固守的规矩。他那人族伙伴，虽然说是个英雄，但现在也只是由内到外都破损了的伤患罢了。芝诺斯把他当做妻子，女人，想搞到他怀孕，但他的伙伴肯定是宁愿死也不愿意为那个恶魔皇太子生下加雷马的继承人，结果他被芝诺斯破坏了，芝诺斯有得是办法让他乖乖张开腿。那天他腿间不断流着皇太子的精水，整整流了一夜都没流完，埃斯蒂尼安把手指插进他屁股和花穴里，给他冲洗了一夜。  
那晚冒险者在埃斯蒂尼安怀里颤抖高潮了好几次，天亮才皱着眉头闭眼睡着了。尽管还是睡得不好，但怎么看还是要比单纯只是射精射得精疲力尽之后的浅眠好上了一些。芝诺斯多半是对他用了辅以药物和手术的精神改造，让他夜里不承受到足够强度的性刺激就无法入睡。  
埃斯蒂尼安把滚烫的鱼汤端上饭桌，洗干净手，把肉饼撕成一块块碎片，在汤里泡了，喂给冒险者。但是冒险者把食物含到嘴里又吐了出来，全身比埃斯蒂尼安进门时还要红了，似乎呼吸很困难，不断喘气。  
埃斯蒂尼安看见冒险者的肉棒还在翘着，一般的男性阴部会有不少毛发，但冒险者的阴部却白嫩光滑得异常，看上去清纯又淫乱......这具身体，已经被刻意改造成专为芝诺斯生子，供芝诺斯享用的淫器。  
恐怕不满足他的性欲，他就无法进食，无法入睡，无法生存下去。  
埃斯蒂尼安放下肉饼，盯着开始在床上痛苦扭动的冒险者。  
在这几天，很明显的一件事情是，冒险者缺乏性爱的症状越来越严重。  
早已经没有其他办法了。埃斯蒂尼安这么告诉自己，开始解下腰带。要怪就怪他来得太晚。但也怪这家伙，为什么要犯蠢孤身闯入加雷马皇宫。真的以为世界上再没有对自己来说危险的地方了吗。被几个白痴催促几句而已，明明可以置之不理。  
现在还有可能已经怀了芝诺斯的后裔，那么他狠狠操进去，这样要是这人的子宫里有什么未成形的加雷马胎儿也会被弄掉。  
“要是还能清醒过来，记得给我好好反省。”埃斯蒂尼安把滚烫的阴茎抵上冒险者的花穴，嘴上的口气却极其冷漠：“这是你自己找来的。”  
精灵的阴茎跟加雷马人的阴茎不一样，但无论是形状还是大小对人族而言都是极不好受，何况冒险者的花穴不过是手术制造的试验品，比少女的花穴更娇嫩脆弱，一直以来之所以能勉强承受芝诺斯强硬的索取，完全是由于被迫处于发情状态。现在冒险者倒是在发情，几日没有被性器抚慰的嫩穴被肉棒狠狠碾磨，让他舒服得脚趾尖都伸直了。但是紧致又敏感的肉道很快察觉到这是一根陌生的阴茎，对于长期处于被芝诺斯强奸的幻觉的他来说，莫名其妙就有种被轮奸的恐惧。  
他在舒适的快感和压迫过来的莫大恐惧里挣动身体，遭受到重创的精神尚且有一点逃跑的意识，可是他很快发现身上的男人重重压下来了。  
这个男人跟芝诺斯不一样，撩得他脖子发痒的长发是银白色，但体型同样魁梧，他一双长期被束缚，被挑断过手筋的手臂被这人轻而易举的单手压上头顶，而他的双腿早已经无法使用，数个月来根本没沾过地板，肌肉萎缩得厉害。自然也是被这人轻易分开挂到腰上。  
侵入他的阴茎很长，似乎是为了展示温柔的在缓慢地插入他的花穴，可是对他来说，这不过是把恐怖的过程拉长而已。肚子好像已经被戳穿了，但是那根肉棒还在插入，他直起腰，茫然不知道什么时候是尽头。  
埃斯蒂尼安看见冒险者把腰部挺起来，扭成方便他性器进入的姿势，立即把肉棒一插到底，阴暗的眼睛看着冒险者的阴部鼓了起来，肉穴被撑得看不见了花唇，嫩肉紧紧地含住他，里面温热的粘膜似乎连他阳物上的青筋都细致地舔舐了一遍。  
不过就是几天之前，芝诺斯每晚都享用着这具身体。  
埃斯蒂尼安闭上眼睛，挺动悍腰狠狠操起了身下的冒险者。冒险者被插了几下就开始哽咽，埃斯蒂尼安有种自己正在强暴的罪恶感。可是伙伴的腿紧紧夹着他，内腔根本就是一口饥饿的小嘴，使劲榨着他的精液。  
这种快感能让任何意志坚韧的男性失控，埃斯蒂尼安发现即使不去看冒险者的脸，也只是让紧紧吮着他肉棒的肉穴和冒险者哭泣的气音更鲜明罢了。  
他把肉棒插得更深一些，直到蕈头顶开人工生殖腔，碰触到深处的子宫才停下来。冒险者承受不了过多的快感，这时已经开始痉挛了。  
这套器官，完全是为了逼疯这家伙，为了满足那个恶魔变态的欲望而制造出来的。  
芝诺斯就是享受着这一些，无数次地射在这里。  
埃斯蒂尼安慢慢顶弄着冒险者的子宫后，看着冒险者果然抽搐了一阵子，进入高潮。  
一直无法释放的人族阴茎总算喷出了一股精水。精水稀薄得近乎透明，想也知道是射得太多太频繁的缘故......不对，可能不止如此，既然芝诺斯希望他“受孕”，那么完全有可能会夺走他作为男性的生殖能力，让他变得再也无法和女性生下子嗣。  
埃斯蒂尼安发觉他并没有对这件事感到愤慨。  
他继续闭着眼睛，不去看冒险者满脸的泪水，下身毫不留情地操弄着冒险者体内深处的子宫口。冒险者的悲鸣被快感逼出来的泣音他都当作享受的呻吟照单全收，过了好一阵子，他感觉脑子里一阵轻松，之前感觉到复杂的愤怒和烦闷，全部都随着阴茎的发泄而从体内喷涌而出。  
他睁开眼睛，阴茎口还有正在射精的麻意，身下被他按住了双手的冒险者眼睛发红，肚子仍然在缓慢隆起着。  
看起来就像正在怀上他的孩子。  
埃斯蒂尼安心想，要是芝诺斯的实验成功，就算现在这家伙怀着芝诺斯的后裔，等他们回到艾欧泽亚，这家伙肚子里的多半是他的孩子了。  
他认真想象了一番这样的未来，不觉得很坏，他也没有想到，即使他能有几个看似正经的理由操弄这个可怜的人族，他本来也可以不内射的。  
*  
埃斯蒂尼安自从经历过尼德霍格那码事后，身体多少留下了后遗症。有一些他自己能察觉到，比方说他的皮肤变得坚韧，还像龙皮一样耐受高温。有一些他现在都还没发现，比方说他察觉到自己灌进冒险者子宫里的精水很多，却不知道那些精液又粘又烫。  
冒险者被烫了子宫，他完全呆滞了，无法理解自己的遭遇。埃斯蒂尼安看他这样子，把他翻过身，插在他花穴里的阴茎继续顶弄。  
要是这家伙能知道在操他的人是谁就好了。  
埃斯蒂尼安甩掉这个恶劣的念头，他只是抚慰这人族变得淫乱的身体而已，这只是一个治疗的过程，不应该有多余的想法。  
——你明明觉得很舒服。  
心里却一直有个恶意的声音，不知道是在对谁说着这话。  
冒险者又被往子宫内射了几次，很快手脚即使没被压住也像软面条一样耷拉下来。埃斯蒂尼安把阴茎拔出来的时候，他的整根玩意已经被涂上一层白浆，冒险者的花穴更是合不拢了，那处开了一个埃斯蒂尼安形状的洞，过了一会才收缩，仍然红通通的肿着，精液像漏水一样源源不绝向外喷涌。  
冒险者背对着他不断发抖，不知道是在哭还是在爽。埃斯蒂尼安又看向冒险者的后穴，无疑那也是被皇太子奸污过至少数千次的地方，他反应过来时，发现自己已经把沾满精液的阴茎插进去了。  
人族冒险者的身体就像一块香软的蛋糕，无论是谁，都能轻松插进他随便哪个洞里。  
加雷马太子妃的身体吗......

冒险者在昏过去前的一刻，听见身上传来冷笑声。  
屁股里的阴茎猛撞着内壁的敏感点，撞得他的肚子一次次地挤压着床板，子宫里的精液被活生生地压出花穴......可是量太多了，怎么也流不完。  
他的阴茎几乎是立即就失禁尿了出来。趴在自己的尿液上，还有不知道是谁的精液上，被从后面操着屁股。他早已经很习惯这种事情了，和过去一样，他只觉得疲倦不堪，任由自己的意识沉入黑暗。  
*  
冒险者半夜醒转过来了一次，埃斯蒂尼安把泡了鱼汤的肉饼喂给他吃，然后高大的精灵搂住他翻身入睡，冒险者却一直没睡着。  
床单已经换成干净的毯子，身下两个穴口却都只是被简单地抹了几下，肚子里很热很胀，凝固的精液粘住了他下面两个穴口。这种感觉怎么都不能说舒服。但冒险者没有试图挣脱埃斯蒂尼安箍住他的双手爬去清洗。他有限的记忆告诉他这样做的后果很可怕，上一次他这么做被挑断了手筋，然后研究所里的人为他特别调配了药物，从此每晚他都只能全身发烫的瘫软着。  
皇太子本来想让他变成体内没有精水就会发情想要交合的体质，但后来改变了主意，最后是除非皇太子狠狠操他一晚，把阴茎塞在他体内让他含到早上，不然他会非常难受。  
不能走路，不能反抗任何人，总是被别的男人拉开双腿灌精。在他的记忆里，他生来就是这种命运，跟日出东方日落西山一样天经地义。  
他盯着农舍一角幽深的黑暗，忍耐着胸口里莫名其妙的苦痛。  
渐渐，幽暗的颜色发生了变化，黑暗不再只是黑暗了，有个人形出现在那里。  
他盯着那个人，他不是第一次看见那张总是微笑注视着他的脸了。那苍发精灵踩着优雅的步伐来到他身边，他伸出手，见精灵单膝跪下来，把他的手珍重的捧起，薄唇亲吻下去。  
此情此景，就和在加雷马皇宫......在皇太子床上时一样。  
在他体内含着皇太子的性器，皇太子抱紧他入睡的深夜，这个半透明的男人总会出现。会亲吻他的手，额头，还有被精水灌得高高隆起的肚皮。  
他发现自己的嘴巴动了起来，也和在皇宫里的时候一样，发出他无法理解的一串气音。  
半透明的精灵听了，摇了摇头，低头继续亲吻他的肚皮。  
肚子上很冰，很凉，这股诡异的冰冷，逐渐向全身扩散开去。  
*  
“救救我......奥尔什方......救我......”  
埃斯蒂尼安一贯睡得很浅，有点风吹草动就会醒来，何况是怀里人轻声的呻吟。他睁开眼睛，看见冒险者呆呆的看着前方，他顺着冒险者的目光望去，只看见空荡荡的墙角。  
他把冒险者抱起来，轻轻拍着背脊。他其实不知道这样安慰人有没有用。在猎龙期间，常看见因为过于难以承受的悲痛而崩溃的人，那些人偶尔会被这么安慰着。说实话，那情景即使是外人看着，也只觉得无力。  
“奥尔什方......”冒险者转头看向埃斯蒂尼安，发出这样小小的气音。  
埃斯蒂尼安搞不清楚冒险者到底是在向他记忆里的挚友求救，还是向那个诡异的幽灵。只是，冒险者的目光确实是落在他身上的，仿佛是看着他，却看见了另外一个人，这让他感到不舒服。  
——只是个病患罢了。  
他叹了口气，耐住性子继续安慰冒险者，见冒险者抓住他的衣服，颤抖着，又在喊那个名字。  
反复的，一次，又一次。  
又过了好一阵子，冒险者看起来已经精疲力竭，脑袋在他胸前歪倒一下，昏睡过去。  
埃斯蒂尼安却完全睡不着了。  
脑子里充满杂乱的思绪，他决定先去考虑现实的正事。想到他们明天就该出发，直接买船票登船必然会遭受盘查，这种形势下，一个人族男性不可能被允许离开加雷马的，他们必须在更多兵力赶到前潜入港口偷一艘船趁夜色逃离这里。  
然后直到把船驶出公海，有好一段时间他无法照顾怀里的人，要是这家伙又发作起来，只能翻滚着忍耐痛苦，体温一直升上去，不知道会出什么事情。  
看来还是该让这家伙昏过去。  
埃斯蒂尼安抓住冒险者大腿内侧的肉，拉开男人的双腿，用自己刚刚就已经完全勃起的粗硬性器顶弄着冒险者的花穴，冠部把被干涸精液粘住的肉唇慢慢推开了。  
刚睡着的冒险者猛然睁大眼，感受着肉棒缓慢推进自己的肚子。  
他如今能知道的事情不多，被插入后会被折磨得半死不活，好久无法休息是一件。  
他闭上眼睛，咬住下唇，忍耐着。  
插在体内的肉棒狠狠蹂躏着体内娇嫩的粘膜，他的内腔被刻意制造了许多敏感点，对他来说，无论有多累，多不乐意，只要被插入奸干，前面的阴茎就会硬起来，然后一直射到连尿也射不出来为止。  
到天亮之前，冒险者的子宫里又被灌了好几泡热精，阴茎则是已经完全硬不起来了。  
埃斯蒂尼安从他的花穴把性器抽出来，又插进他的菊穴里。  
等到天色再次变暗，白发的精灵才不再折腾他的身体，但过剩的快感一时半刻没有从冒险者体内消退，冒险者两个穴口流着精水，全身不时抽搐着，满脸的泪水和口水。  
他刚被芝诺斯生擒时，曾经遭受过无尽的残酷折磨，后来芝诺斯发现即便用尽酷刑也无法让他屈服，男人根本不在意身上有多少血和精液，于是芝诺斯命人用药物损坏他的记忆，摧毁他的意识。  
把人洗脑成一张白纸，再一遍又一遍的告诉他，他的宿命就是张开双腿，被操，被灌进精液，乖乖地受孕生子。  
而生活给他展现的模样的确如此。  
即便是现在。  
屋子里的黑暗浑浊一片，这晚他们没有点灯。埃斯蒂尼安穿好外出服后，给冒险者擦干净身体，却没有给他清洗体内的精液。  
白发的精灵皱着眉，脸色很差，却还是端走了水盘。只是在给他穿裤子前在他的裤裆下垫了棉布。  
冒险者乖乖躺着，抱着自己的肚子，里面像往常一样很涨，比往常烫很多。  
现在他的任务是怀上这个精灵的孩子吗？  
他对“受孕”一词其实毫无概念，连究竟是何物也不知道，只知道按照过去的训练，努力合拢花穴和菊穴，尝试把腔道里的精水吞进深处。  
*  
之后有好一段时间，冒险者每天清醒的时间都很短暂。每次都是醒来没多久，白发的精灵就走过来拉开他的腿。一开始精灵不脱衣服，后来却经常脱光，他们赤身裸体交缠。他看着精灵精壮的身体上每天变化的新伤旧伤，精灵只低着头把他顶得灵魂出窍，最后他力气尽失，只能抱着热乎乎的肚子在浓烈的精液气味里重新睡着。  
冒险者也发觉他每次睁开眼睛时看见的天花板都不一样，不同种类的木材，不同的雕花，窗外则时而是灰暗的大海，时而是狭窄的街道，有时候甚至是一片绿油油的草原，外面不知道是什么人的喝叫里混杂着牛羊哞叫声，有时候只是一片寂静，阔叶的树木在外头被风吹得沙沙作响。  
冒险者注意到精灵从来不吻他。他很喜欢这点。皇太子经常吻他，把舌头伸进他嘴里，扫过他整个口腔，不让他呼吸。这种情况往往是皇太子的肉棒已经在他身体里硬着了，冒险者知道皇太子是享受他因为窒息而肌肉僵硬，无论是前面还是后面都会收缩，把体内的肉棒夹得很紧。因为那时候皇太子总会发出舒服的呻吟。  
但精灵对他的索求也越来越频繁，清醒过来之后自然是无论如何都会很快被侵犯的，然后几乎每次睡醒，他都会发觉身体比上次更加酸痛。精灵在他睡着之后还做了很久，这点倒是和皇太子一样。  
他总是疲倦不堪，已经很久感觉不到自己的双腿了。下体永远是带着微痛的麻木着，两个穴口不会自然闭合，一天之内只会在被干涸的精液块粘住时没有外流精水。但是这具身体似乎永远不会满足，每次被精灵插入，他都希望被狠狠插弄。精灵总会满足他，即使是在他失去意识之后。  
他开始搞不清楚那个总是来亲吻他额头和肚子的另一个精灵出现的时间是在现实还是梦里，只知道那人出现得比过去频繁。  
所以他说胡话的次数比过去还要多，有很多他自己都不理解的话，他也不知道自己是在清醒时还是睡觉时说的，毕竟无论是现实还是梦里，他体内都有根性器在狠狠律动着。  
在窗外又开始出现雪时，白发的精灵在他脖子留下了第一个牙印。  
精灵第一次咬他的时候，正压在他身后。那时体内性器抽插的频率骤然加快，显然正要射精，突然他感觉后背痛了一下，肚子开始涨起来了，精灵咬完就把他推到枕头上，他回过头，看见精灵的眼睛里一片晦暗。  
这个人的瞳色本来就像阴天的天空。冒险者的思绪发散开去：先前他们在海上航行时，天气似乎就没有变好过，连带着大海也似乎墨色一片。阴天和墨海，这个世界是如此的黑暗无际。  
然后他见精灵凑过来，让他保持花穴含着肉棒的姿势转过身，双腿在精灵的腰分开，他体内响起粘浊的水声，精灵的性器在他体内射精。同时他的脑袋被精灵按了下去，他看着精灵硬起的暗红色乳头，下意识舔了一下，精灵本来似乎在舔他背后的牙印，结果突然发难，又开始咬他其他地方，背上，肩膀上，耳朵，脸颊，喉咙，胳膊，乳头，大小腿......无一幸免。  
后来精灵几乎咬遍了他全身的每一处，也开始会吻他了。  
*  
葱郁林中，被风吹拂的树叶只能烦闷的在枝桠间颤动，埃斯蒂尼安抱着冒险者坐在马上，他的薄衫黑一片黄一片，离开帝国境外已经有好一段日子了，他没有时间处理染到衣服上的血。加雷马帝国向被占领的诸多国家施加压力，黑衫的驻兵拿着像是画像的东西四处搜捕，在诸多小国和城邦，为了向帝国示好，不说军队，连别的冒险者甚至普通人也想要抓住他伙伴换一大笔钱。  
他披斗篷遮挡住缝补过数十次满是血迹残痕衣裤，怀里的冒险者倒比他状况好得多，刚换了新衣服，领口里有一阵清新的草木香。埃斯蒂尼安看着他，还是没忍住嗅了几口，冒险者清淡的气味让他长期紧绷的神经轻松一些，身上的旧伤似乎也没再剧痛了。  
他皱着眉，抱紧怀里的冒险者，仍然在想刚刚的事情。  
这段时间为了找到医治冒险者的办法，他们巡游了许多个国家和自由城邦，四处访医问药，甚至找到孤岛上部落的巫医和这座山林里的女巫。  
无济于事。  
排除庸医和骗子，其他人多半对埃斯蒂尼安摇头。刚刚的女巫甚至看着他们说：“你自己也察觉到了吧，这个男人永远也不会知道你是谁。”  
“他不止是失去了记忆，他的认知系统被完全破坏了，他不知道自己身在何处，是在何时面对何人，他也无法产生求知欲，无法积累知识。他只能永远处于这个状态......某方面来说，他已经死了，他的肉身不是他的肉身，只是他的地狱罢。”  
埃斯蒂尼安知道女巫的言外之意是让他给冒险者一个解脱。当时他攥紧长枪，起身抱起冒险者离开。  
帝国用它最优秀的团队来破坏他伙伴的脑子，甚至诅咒了这具肉体，这种程度的邪恶，似乎是不可挽回的。每次埃斯蒂尼安进入冒险者的体内，都感觉七天和七狱同时存在他的体内，搅得一切感官乱七八糟。  
他无法回避自己沉溺冒险者的肉体这个事实。有好几次，他在噩梦里看见那个帝国皇太子在冷笑着，看着他拥抱裸着下体的冒险者，性器还插在冒险者体内，皇太子讥讽他，说他们都是一样的人，而奥尔什方总在一边看着，不说话，挂着神秘莫测的淡笑，和研究所里那个幽灵一样。  
埃斯蒂尼安每次看见他就恼火，他的伙伴在神志不清的时候仍然经常叫喊出“奥尔什方”，为什么他还能笑，为什么他连一句话都不说。  
他的伙伴没有叫喊过“埃斯蒂尼安”，半次也没有。  
埃斯蒂尼安每次醒来后会有一段时间近乎发疯地想治好怀里这个即使是半梦半醒也在本能地用粘膜吸吮他性器的男人，脑子里满是怎么找到下一个医生。但他也会很快冷静下来：即使把冒险者的脑子和身体治好，这一切也不会结束。  
他是用自己的意志拥抱了这个人，虽然其中有缓解这个人的痛苦的动机，但确实也满足了他自己的欲望。他的身体完全正常，然而只要一天不插入冒险者体内，他就会变得更加焦躁。  
“先回伊修加德吧，艾默里克那家伙比我擅长照顾人。”  
埃斯蒂尼安摸了摸冒险者毛绒绒的脑袋，感受着冒险者在他怀里轻轻呼吸。以前和冒险者相处时，他们的距离从未这么近，埃斯蒂尼安不知道人族是不是都这么纤细脆弱。伙伴的外型没有发生变化，但是以前这个人顶天立地，看背影似乎比神明还要高大。  
只是错觉而已。  
再了不起的英雄也是凡人，被摧毁也就是一夜之间的事情。  
*  
他们再次回到伊修加德时是初春，艾欧泽亚受以太乱流的影响，许多地方常年处于极端气候里，例如库尔札斯，长期只处于寒冷的冬季，积在角落和玻璃窗上的积雪很少融化，经常要靠人们自己打扫干净。他们抵达的时候是清晨，街上不时响着簌簌的扫雪声。  
等埃斯蒂尼安把冒险者背到神殿骑士团总部的大门前，太阳已经升起来了，散漫的阳光照亮灰色的晨雾，似乎也给这座阴郁的石城平添一份生机，让人感觉到希望。艾默里克早已经在四处探查的部下那里听到他们要来的消息，正在大门前迎接他们。黑发的美丽精灵看见冒险者不像过去那样快活向他打招呼，只是呆愣着看地板，被埃斯蒂尼安搀扶才能站稳，他垂下眼帘，却似乎并不惊讶，只是催促他们尽快进屋暖暖身子。  
艾默里克的办公室连接着一个休息间，事务繁忙的总长笑着说自己最近在这里睡觉的次数比回家的次数还要多。他轻易就在埃斯蒂尼安简短的话语来掌握到足够的情报，完全摸清了当前的情况。  
他也看见冒险者宽松的领口里满是性爱痕迹，却假装没看见，只是用通讯贝为埃斯蒂尼安安排了病房，让好友去处理全身数不清的伤口，不过遭到了拒绝。埃斯蒂尼安从他这里得到会找研究团队来治疗冒险者的顽疾的承诺后，径直出门，马上消失不见了。  
艾默里克揉着冒险者的头发摇头，他这个好友永远这个脾性，虽然难以对付，但实在太好摸清。  
埃斯蒂尼安离开不久后，艾默里克给乖乖坐在桌边看着空茶杯的冒险者倒了点冻雾鸡尾酒，先前埃斯蒂尼安在的时候他给冒险者喝的是奶茶，冒险者喝干净才放下杯子。这次冒险者看见杯子满了，也是老实地喝干净，他感觉到自己的膀胱涨起来了。艾默里克又给他倒了两杯酒，看着他喝完。  
几杯酒下肚，冒险者开始犯头晕。艾默里克把他抱到床上，脱干净他的衣服，连内裤也趴下来了。冒险者自然全身都是瘀青和牙印，腿间的垫布已经吸满了精水，两个小穴上满是变干的精块。  
艾默里克依次拨开他的花穴和菊穴，把手指插进花穴里，插弄半天，直到过于敏感的花穴一阵抽搐，尿孔打开，冒险者茫然着，花穴的淫水和残精却和尿水一起往外喷。  
艾默里克痴迷的欣赏了好一会儿，又吻了冒险者的唇，才扭动床下的机关，让躲在休息室的暗门里的几个戴口罩穿白袍的人出来。那些人把下身赤裸的冒险者放到担架上，推进暗门里去了。暗门后面有个实验室，并不比加雷马帝国的实验室差，戴口罩的人有一半拥有第三只眼。  
艾默里克也走进门里，隔着玻璃观看实验室的情况。他监察着研究员们，研究员们已经开始一丝不苟地对床上的冒险者做全身检查。除了他之外，这里还有另外一位监察者，那人穿着黑铠甲，抱臂靠墙站着，离冒险者很近，他全身半透明，是一个幽灵。  
艾默里克不凝视冒险者的时候，就看那个奥尔什方。这个人到底还是不是奥尔什方？他直到现在依然无法确定这件事。  
这个幽灵同时具有和奥尔什方如出一辙和完全相反的地方，让艾默里克想起独角兽的传说：在某些国家的传说里，独角兽纯洁而神圣，在另外一些国家的故事中，却是拥有蛮横的攻击性和充满淫欲。无论如何，他们目前是能合作的，幽灵在数个月前出现，帮助他建立了这间实验室。  
体检从清晨持续到夜里，研究员们收集了大量数据，团队的负责人跑过来艾默里克身边问了几次问题，其中一次是来问他知不知道冒险者子宫里的精液是谁的，是不是属于加雷马的皇太子。  
艾默里克摇头失笑，道：“不可能，他们都离开加雷马多久了，多半是埃斯蒂尼安弄进去的吧。”  
“难怪。”拥有三只眼的负责人点头，“埃斯蒂尼安阁下可能是受到邪龙的影响，他的精液无法让英雄阁下受孕，反而会破坏已经存在英雄阁下体内的其他精子的遗传结构。”  
艾默里克又看了一眼实验室里的奥尔什方，问道：“英雄阁下现在能怀孕吗？”  
“还不行。”负责人沉默一会，又道：“我们需要时间研究他体内的那种特殊生殖器官，这段日子里，请您最好，尽量用埃斯蒂尼安阁下以外的精液催熟他的子宫。”  
艾默里克颔首，用公式化的语气对研究团体表达了感谢。  
*  
自从博雷尔子爵府迎来新住客后，艾默里克回来的次数也变多了。老管家沉默寡言，正好新住客也几乎不会说话，宅子这一地块的日光总是宁静祥和的，新住客只会乖乖呆在房间里，老管家依照当家的吩咐每日午后把他放到轮椅上，推到花园晒一下太阳。轮椅上的控制机关是被卸下了的，但新住客从不抱怨，他不会自己乱走，也对周围的事物没太多兴趣，在春季盛放的百花和翠草都不能吸引他半点注意力。猫倒是例外，要是猫跳到他膝盖上，他就会低头摸猫的背和脑袋，艾默里克有次撞见这一幕，温和的笑了起来，说他看着很嫉妒，走过来单膝跪下，把冒险者的手放在自己头顶。  
冒险者愣住摸了黑发精灵的头顶两下，就茫然放下了手臂。艾默里克把他抱起来，让管家等到深夜再做晚饭，然后把冒险者抱回了卧房。  
管家对冒险者即将遭遇的事情心知肚明，他谨遵着主人的吩咐，每日清晨艾默里克离开家，他就在厨房准备另外一份早午餐，正午推门走进卧房，唤醒昏睡的冒险者。冒险者起来的时候虽说穿戴整齐，床上下却一片凌乱，空气里淫靡的味道经久不散，冒险者身上也传来那种气味。明明是个四肢匀称的人，一夜没有进食，肚子却总是隆起，要不是过了两个月也没有隆起更高，老管家会认为他怀了一个小博雷尔。  
这个新住客恐怕连自己是谁都不知道了，神殿骑士团的总长却把他关在府里，每日都奸污着他。而且，侵犯他的人恐怕不止艾默里克一个。早上艾默里克离开后，老管家偶尔经过紧闭的卧房，会听见里面有些可疑的声响。床板被撞击的闷响和男人被捂住的呜咽混在一起。尽管府内似乎出现了不知道是谁的神秘人，不过老管家从来不会多问艾默里克半句，他只是每天躬身换好新的床单被褥，又把污衣篓拎出去给已经摸清底细的新招佣人处理。  
*  
艾默里克的性器进门前就已经硬起来了，他锁上房门，把冒险者扔到床上，然后熟练扒下冒险者的裤子，看着自己这根肿胀的肉棒慢慢没入英雄阁下的雌穴，大量粘稠的白浆就从红肿的雌穴里被挤了出来，就像奶油一样。这些无疑是埃斯蒂尼安的精水，明明已经有他在抚慰冒险者的身体，埃斯蒂尼安仍然会闷声不响地来到这里操弄冒险者前后两穴，把精水都射进去。  
艾默里克看见这个情况就知道无论他怎么样威逼利诱连哄带骗都不可能阻止埃斯蒂尼安来操正被他操着的这个人，连要求那龙骑士至少不内射进子宫都最好别去想。艾默里克低头看着冒险者茫然看着床柱，下体吃着他的性器的样子，觉得这个男人可爱又无辜，便一下子猛插进深处，狠狠操弄一阵子，顶得冒险者眼角冒出泪花来，他爱怜的低头吻去。  
冒险者的阴茎完全没有硬，只是在流着稀薄的精水，艾默里克知道他是太累了，哪怕是妓女也很少像他这样不分昼夜的被肏穴，要真是普通的妓女，或许早已经被活活操死了也说不定。可见加雷马的技术确实有可取之处。  
艾默里克俯下身在埃斯蒂尼安留下的牙印旁边种下一块又一块的吻痕，下身却干得极其粗暴，冒险者股后粘滞的精液都被连带着撞得开始往外流。冒险者感觉自己下身又涨又粘，不太好受，一阵阵快感刺激了两个肉穴的酸痛，可是也没有办法，他从来没有办法，他无法反抗这些人，他的身体渴望这些人，谁插进来他都只能挨着。  
好像已经有好长一段时间没有被皇太子弄过了，但是他一点也没觉得轻松，会压在他身上的人越来越多。比方说白发的精灵，最近总是往他已经涨满的肚子里内射，那根肉棒磨得他前后两穴都肿胀作痛，总是用阴郁的眼睛盯着他，看着他的阴茎已经射到连尿都尿不出来才肯拔出去。又比方说这个黑发精灵，看上去端丽文雅，插进子宫操弄的力道却比皇太子更狠一些。好在这人射几次就会停手。  
然后是第四个干他的人。  
他被艾默里克压在床上，目光堪堪能触及到房间左边角落的古董花瓶，那里站着黑铠的另外一个精灵，艾默里克在他体内又一次射精后，顺着他的目光也看过去，嘴角挂起一抹清淡的苦笑。  
“奥尔什方，你可以不必来这么早。”艾默里克说道。  
奥尔什方的鬼魂优雅地走到床边，随即全身化为一团闪烁着细光的漆黑烟雾，迅速飞入了艾默里克的体内。黑发的精灵外型开始发生变化，发色变淡，五官也变成了黑铠精灵的模样，但皮肤却呈现尸体一样死气沉沉的苍白，阴冷的邪恶气息从他皮肤上蔓延的黑色脉络中弥漫出来。  
插在冒险者体内的性器的形状似乎也发生了微妙的变化，冒险者看着幽灵把身上残留的艾默里克的黑衬衫扯下来扔到地上，全身一丝不挂地来拥抱他，抱得极紧，性器也顶得更深。他感觉到寒气从他全身毛孔钻进来了，渗入了灵魂深处。  
幽灵按住冒险者的肚子，从他的额头吻到嘴唇，直接继续在冒险者体内抽插，他插入的动作沉稳有力，不住把艾默里克和埃斯蒂尼安的精水搅出来。  
冒险者感觉体内的温度一丝丝地散去了，尤其是子宫里，先前是太烫，那是白发精灵残留下来的热度，现在却太凉了。他战栗着，身上的幽灵本来一直给他微妙的亲切感。可是真的被这个幽灵操弄起来后，他又开始害怕起来。  
确实如此，他一直知道这个幽灵早晚会肏他。他在皇太子的床上挨操时，幽灵就用和皇太子相似的侵略性目光注视着他。只是皇太子的目光极热，幽灵的目光极冷，冷得近乎要灼伤他的脸。  
幽灵咬住他前胸的乳首，像婴儿一样吮吸着里面不存在的奶水。纤长的手指捂住他的小腹，不断抚摸着。  
苍白的肉棒在很快就插得冒险者的雌穴又开始高潮，在肉瓣抽搐间雌穴不断喷着淫水，冒险者眼前一阵阵发黑，又看见炫目的彩光一阵一阵的闪耀，恍惚间，压在身上的诡异鬼魂身上似乎也镀了层圣光。他莫名着迷地看着精灵鬼魂的脸，视野在一层一层快感的叠加下逐渐模糊。他已经在高潮了，鬼魂还是继续干他，甚至抵着他娇嫩生涩的子宫射出低温的精水后，射完后，性器立即又在他体内膨胀，撞得他始终保持在高潮状态，肉棒和花穴一直喷着不知道是淫水还是稀尿的液体。下体一直发出响亮的水声，肚子里的精液也被搅得一直发出闷响。  
鬼魂又射了几次后，冒险者已经被自己肚子里的鬼精冷得牙齿打颤。他要是有余裕低头看自己的肚子，会发现他肚脐下出现了许多漆黑的血丝。不过他已经累得快昏过去了。眼前的所有东西都被泪水模糊了一片，因为干性高潮抽搐的身体却敏感得不行，还被身上鬼魂健壮的身体搂在怀里又是操又是吸又是舔和咬的，这么多刺激下，他再累也没法睡着。  
自然，他最后是昏过去的，中途醒来几次，看见鬼魂还在操着他，最后一次他睁开眼睛时，虹膜被窗外的光线刺激得收缩了几下，身上的人变回了艾默里克，黑发的精灵已经穿戴整齐，只有腰带耷拉着，肿胀的性器在他的雌穴里插弄了百余次，把他翻过身，精神抖擞的精柱喷进他的菊穴深处，冒险者的背脊弓起来，子宫不用说，直到现在还是又胀又冷，但另一方面他的菊穴也储着鬼精，艾默里克这一次的射精，似乎让滞留在他肠道里的精水被一下子推进了胃里。  
艾默里克吻了被快感逼得翻起白眼，嘴角流出唾液的男人的脸颊和嘴唇，低头去看男人肚皮上的黑色血丝。  
这些血丝比昨晚奥尔什方操弄这个人时已经少了很多，被那个鬼魂附体时，艾默里克也一直在注视着冒险者被肏得哭出来的样子。他觉得很美。  
在过去冒险者流多少血都只会笑，对他笑，对别人傻笑，现在却会因为失禁和被内射而哭泣。  
伤口总有一天能愈合，但一直被具有浓重执念的黑暗鬼魂的精液盖浇子宫，这因为久未锻炼而变得柔软的小腹下，那颗因为芝诺斯的邪念而被植入的幼小子宫就会被加速催熟和异化，总有一日会怀上鬼之子。  
到那时候这个不幸的英雄就再也回不去了，现在的奥尔什方一定会让自己顺利出生，鬼魂对艾默里克说过，他会在挚友的孕期里令母体发生异变，届时再灌入多少埃斯蒂尼安的精液也不会令胎儿死亡。  
鬼魂说“挚友”这个词时，发音在他舌间被玩弄了一遍，混杂着深情，执拗，淫靡和阴暗的味道。  
艾默里克多少明白其中的道理，毕竟那胎儿某方面来讲本就是死的，或者说介于鬼魂和魔物之间。总之虽然不确定是什么东西，但可以肯定不是人类。  
同样的埃斯蒂尼安的精水也不会影响鬼魂的精液，所以艾默里克同意目前让奥尔什方附在他身上每晚操弄这个不幸的人。  
真的......太不幸了。  
艾默里克叹息着，勒好皮带，在离开前吻去冒险者眼角的泪痕。  
下体的性器还残留着冒险者体内紧致温热的触感，扭动门锁，把冒险者关在身后的房间的一瞬间，幸福感逐渐在艾默里克体内深处升起，他不禁掩唇轻轻笑出了一声。  
*  
埃斯蒂尼安习惯每日早上去博雷尔子爵府找他那个伙伴，他十分了解艾默里克离开宅子的时间，刚好错开艾默里克，从窗户跳进卧房。要是偶尔夜里天气不好，窗户被从里头上了锁，他会直接破坏掉锁闯进去。他知道艾默里克知道他会来，知道他会操弄房间里的人。就像埃斯蒂尼安把男人交出去前，也很清楚他的伙伴会被他这个好友侵犯。  
这是无可奈何的事情，这一方的英雄就是另一方的仇敌。冒险者树敌良多，无论如何艾默里克是充当保护者的最佳人选，再说那具身体也不能一天断男人的性器。埃斯蒂尼安也很清楚对冒险者自己而言，进入体内的性器是属于埃斯蒂尼安还是艾默里克其实没有差别。  
不过要是冒险者的身体没有这个毛病，埃斯蒂尼安不确定艾默里克会不会动手，或许只要冒险者是神智不清不能保护自己，艾默里克就会变得危险。但如今奥尔什方已经不在了，那个幽灵极其诡异，阿尔菲诺只是小鬼头，拂晓那组织自己有自己的事情，埃斯蒂尼安也不熟悉他们......总之实在没什么好办法。  
除此之外埃斯蒂尼安也不确定自己了解艾默里克多少，艾默里克常会做出出乎他预料的事情，不总是智慧良善之举，有时候太过邪恶，有时候则是在埃斯蒂尼安眼里毫无道理。尽管同样是拥有称不上幸福的童年和少年时期，跟埃斯蒂尼安相比，艾默里克的出身还是复杂很多，或许是这样的成长经历让那个男人产生许多即使是至交好友也琢磨不透的阴暗思考。  
埃斯蒂尼安走到床边，注视着冒险者的睡脸。这张脸就像孩子一样天真安祥，冒险者身上也穿着干净整齐的睡袍，但埃斯蒂尼安自然能一眼看透睡袍下隆起的小腹意味着什么。  
看起来就像已经怀孕了一样。  
埃斯蒂尼安皱着眉把睡袍下摆捞到冒险者的脖子上，看见冒险者小腹上有几根黑色的血丝。他把肿胀的肉棒先插进雌穴，感受到里面的粘膜对入侵的性器无限欢迎，阻力全来自堵塞在里面已经变稠的其他男人的精水。  
那些精水也散发着微妙的寒气。艾默里克说过他已经让炼金术士尽全力治疗他伙伴身上的问题，至少会让这个人能恢复正常人的生活。那么这种冷或许是正常的？  
埃斯蒂尼安眉梢扬起，他其实隐约有种感觉。他怀疑艾默里克根本不会希望冒险者被治好。他把冒险者交给艾默里克，本来只期望冒险者能得到安全，稳定，舒适的生活。他为了私欲享用着这具没有自我意识的身体，早已经不具有比艾默里克......甚至芝诺斯更好的立场留在这个人身边。  
直到现在还在侵犯着这家伙的自己，跟恶龙有什么不一样？  
埃斯蒂尼安沉默着继续挺动腰肢。  
对寻常人而言接近零度的冰冷对埃斯蒂尼安而言只是普通的低温而已，他无法感受到异样，甚至远不足浇灭他的欲火。肉棒在冒险者体内进出，冒险者其实在半梦半醒间意识到有人在操自己，不过他也习惯了，本来就累得厉害，懒得睁开眼睛。  
他的皮肤温度也日趋下降，换做普通人是重病濒死的情况，对他来说却没有多少不适。只是感觉夜间灌入体内的鬼精变得好像可以忍受了，相反日间白发精灵灌入体内的滚烫精水总让他轻易哭出来，子宫被体感温度越来越高的精液反复烫着，很难受，但也产生了剧烈的快感。  
埃斯蒂尼安的肏弄持续到窗外天色大亮的时间，门外已经飘来饭菜的香味，他才把阴茎从冒险者体内拔出来，用带来的手帕擦干净冒险者的下体，又整理好被蹂躏得意识模糊的人的衣服。  
本来他不是这么纤细的人。在他眼里，冒险者每天不穿裤子躺在床上就很不错。不过他不愿意这家伙乱七八糟的模样被艾默里克家的人看见。  
男人的肚子比他刚来的时候涨得更高了，男人的脸却还是呆呆的，手指无措地轻轻抚摸自己的肚皮。明明是成年男性，却简直像一个怀孕了又不自知的少女。  
埃斯蒂尼安突然庆幸至少这家伙在他和艾默里克的眼皮底下。这个人族要是落到乱七八糟的人手里，恐怕会被糟蹋得反复怀上不知道父亲是谁的胎儿，甚至可能会被拿来孕育怪物。成为怪物的母体的可能性恐怕是最高的，很多人会渴望制造拥有英雄的遗传因子的武器。  
埃斯蒂尼安又从窗户离开了博雷尔府。他在把冒险者交出去以后，就接受了数不清的工作，用忙碌来麻痹疼痛的神经。不过从艾默里克那里接过来的活基本需要在夜里开展，白日也就是喝酒睡觉和肏艾默里克床上的那个人。计划是一般制定成这样的。  
不过事实上，埃斯蒂尼安已经不记得自己有几天没有睡着了，只是身体的性能始终处于最佳状态，所以他也没去在意，干脆利落地放弃了睡眠。至于酒，先前几天买了几杯，由于心情不佳，半点也喝不下去。只有肏弄本应该只是伙伴的那家伙会让他的精神好一些，残留在肉体上的舒畅和脑壳里的幸福感恰好维持了最后的理智。  
艾默里克指出他近来处理一些人的手段根本是虐杀。“光是收拾尸体我就得再派一个亲信。”艾默里克在办公桌后面叹气，“你再这样下去我会考虑给你放个长假。”  
埃斯蒂尼安心想要是那样他就每日在博雷尔府多逗留一阵时间好了。他不知道自己什么时候会死心，在活着的时间里似乎不太可能。

遇见阿尔菲诺时，他就是处于这样不稳定的状态。

已经很久没有见面的白发少年比记忆里长高了一些，身上披着灰布袍子，在云雾街这个打扮倒是不抢眼。僻静的巷道即使是在正午也一片阴森，日光反而让周围的破屋投下更深的黑影，少年站在巷道尽头，看见埃斯蒂尼安就脱下兜帽，一头白发像模糊的白光。  
“我有重要的事情要和你说。”阿尔菲诺看起来十分疲倦，但眼睛炯炯有神。“我在这边等了你好几天，这附近有你其中一个藏身处对吧。”  
埃斯蒂尼安颔首，带领少年走进屋内，少年一路上警惕地四处张望，进屋后仍然仔细观察了一番。埃斯蒂尼安把茶叶直接洒进铁壶里，放在炉子上烧着，等茶煮好了，阿尔菲诺才放松肩膀坐了下来。  
“希望你不要介意，我必须确认这里没有被监视，才能和你说接下来的话。”  
“有话直说就行了。”  
阿尔菲诺低头看了一眼茶杯，道：“是这样的，先前我查到光之战士，应该是被你救回伊修加德了。我和妹妹就继续留在加雷马深入调查，想要知道他在加雷马的遭遇......他一直没有出现，我们相信他肯定是出事了。我们想尽量帮助他。之后，大概也搞清楚了很多事情。”  
埃斯蒂尼安瞥了少年一眼，看见他肩膀微微颤抖。  
“那种......芝诺斯想要用来孕育他后代的东西......我们本来觉得在理论上既然可以把器官植入他体内，就可以摘掉。但是其实他的情况非常复杂，一般直接植入器官会引发排异反应，虽然也有应付的办法。但是他体内那个根本不是“被植入”的器官。芝诺斯是通过让他身体变异的方式，让他变化成雌雄同体，再引导雌化，我想之前人造超越之力和神龙的事情又给他提供了很多灵感。他把那个人的身体拖向了神魔的领域。芝诺斯虽然是疯子，但也是个可怕的天才。”  
“我会杀掉他。”埃斯蒂尼安平淡地举起茶杯喝了口。  
阿尔菲诺闭上眼睛一会儿，眼神比方才更加阴沉。  
“我找到了很多研究日志，发现他们在快要完成生殖能力的研究时，突然转变了研究方向。同时研究所还开启了对付“亡灵”，“占据躯壳的恶鬼”，“鬼魂之子”相关的项目，看起来都是对付异常的灵魂的。根据之前得到的情报，加雷马是和无影有密切关系的国家，本来我以为这些会和无影有关，但其实不是。这些项目似乎都是对付一个特定的，我们熟悉的人的亡灵。”  
阿尔菲诺屏住气息，观察埃斯蒂尼安的反应。后者只是又喝一口茶，淡淡道：“奥尔什方。”  
“从死亡归来的人，往往已经不再是那个人了。他们的文件上写了这行字。”  
阿尔菲诺点头，谨慎地说道：“不过他们是敌人，自然带有偏见，我也不确定奥尔什方阁下究竟怎么了......总而言之他们认为是奥尔什方阁下依附在那个人身上的执念，爱欲，希望，不甘，不舍，眷恋，和强烈的保护欲等等复杂的感情凝聚成一体，又因为那个人境遇非同一般，那些思念沾染了外界的力量，凝聚成了不得了的东西。他们不信神鬼，于是将之称为能量，他们是要阻止这股庞大又扭曲的能量借由“太子妃”的异形子宫来到世界上。毕竟帝国的继承人绝对不能是这样的存在。”  
埃斯蒂尼安把茶杯放到桌子上，目光投向窗外。  
“继续说。”  
阿尔菲诺敏锐地察觉到埃斯蒂尼安身边的氛围发生了变化，他的背脊冒出冷汗。因为这种感觉着实诡异。面前明明是熟悉的宛如兄长般可靠的男人，他却忽然想起了当年尼德霍格遮天蔽日的无穷威压。  
“然后......其他的多半是些给芝诺斯享乐的邪恶研究，不提也罢。我们当时也差不多被发现了，就赶紧逃离了加雷马。妹妹有其他工作要做，所以只有我一个人来到库尔扎斯。老实说，你们把他藏了起来，我多少感到有点奇怪，担心直接找你们，你们也不会承认。请暂且先原谅我的冒犯。总之我开始像在加雷马那时候一样隐藏身份着手调查起来，也有点是想训练自己的能力......然后我大概查到了他在博雷尔子爵府，看起来应该是被你们好好照顾着。”  
“只是，除此之外，我还查到了其他东西。”  
阿尔菲诺把一张纸放到桌面上，纸上面写着十几个人的名字，名字下描述了身份，容貌，死亡方式。  
埃斯蒂尼安扫了一眼，道：“全是我杀的。”  
“能问一下缘由吗？”  
“都是卖命收钱的杀手，有几个是雇佣者。”  
阿尔菲诺把纸翻过一面，也是埃斯蒂尼安认得的名字。基本上都是艾默里克的仇敌，被艾默里克揪住了，但都还有点用处，只是被抓了起来，留了活口。  
纸上也写有这些人的死亡方式。  
阿尔菲诺又取出一张纸。  
“我检查了他们的尸体。”少年道。“有认认真真地解剖了，情况都差不多，所以在后面我只写了每具尸体不同的地方。但值得注意的不是不同点而是共通点。请过目，你的话，应该一眼就能看明白。”  
阿尔菲诺看着埃斯蒂尼安接过那张纸，灰暗的眼睛看起来是在逐字逐句，认认真真地在看。他心里稍微松了口气。在这个时候，他能依赖的只有这个人。  
“原来如此。”埃斯蒂尼安看完了，冷淡地说了这句话。  
纸张被他轻轻放回阿尔菲诺面前。阿尔菲诺盯着他的眼睛，一时被吓得说不出话来。  
“我会和艾默里克谈一下，设法解决这件事情。”前苍天的龙骑士站起来，闪耀着血芒的殷红尖瞳俯视着少年，指尖随意擦过木桌，立即抹上了两道燃着火星的黑痕。  
“那个时候，也有事需要由你来做。”  
阿尔菲诺点点头，看着纸上的文字。那些语句描述的事实，在这个地方只有他和埃斯蒂尼安看得明白。他们都曾经尝试潜入那个研究所，同样亲眼看见过被加雷马皇太子的生殖实验牺牲的实验体尸首。  
*  
艾默里克把几份描述了秘密埋尸处遭受挖掘的情况的报告锁进抽屉里，拿起桌子上的古董杯抿了口桦木糖浆，神殿骑士团总长生活朴素，不过他也不介意接收手下败将的一些遗物。  
休息室秘道连通的实验室是完全隔音的，艾默里克稍微想象了那儿正在发生的一系列声响。他慢悠悠喝完了糖浆，这才起身走进休息室，打开熟悉的秘道，沿着黝黑的楼梯往下走。  
楼道里本来装有不少壁灯，这时候却只是在苟延残喘般偶尔闪烁一次，空气里弥漫着阴冷的暗雾，不祥的寒冷渗入人的骨头。那个鬼魂只要留在世上，就会吸收外界的力量从而变得越来越强，至于这份力量的性质为何会是极度的邪恶，艾默里克觉得是理所当然的。思念体是人心所成，而人心就是地狱。  
脚尖碰到地下室的地板，浓重的寒气和邪气已经宛若实质，几乎能把他推回去。四处是研究员仓促逃离的痕迹，不远处乱成一团，满地都是破碎的仪器和玻璃。  
奥尔什方提着漆黑的剑盾，埃斯蒂尼安握住长枪，龙骑士跟他们的身高相仿，此时却给艾默里克一种他在居高临下睥睨着他们的感受。他们头顶的白炽灯阴森的闪烁着，那奇妙的频率好像某种活物的呼吸。  
“你总算来了。”埃斯蒂尼安道。  
艾默里克颔首，没有拔剑，只是走到鬼魂身后。  
“何必大发脾气，我们可以好好谈一下的。”  
“所以我来和你谈，不过跟这玩意就算了。”  
“你在嫉妒吗，埃斯蒂尼安。”艾默里克道：“因为奥尔什方可以独占他的子宫，成为他的儿子。”  
埃斯蒂尼安漠然看着他，攥紧长枪。  
“你说什么就是什么吧。”  
一眨眼之间长枪已经刺在奥尔什方的面门前，被奥尔什方以剑拦下。随即又是几个回合，带着杀意的气流在狭小的空间狂卷，阴气和仿佛烈焰焚烧般的炽热刃风每一秒都是十余次的相撞，铁墙上每个瞬间都会裂开几道伤痕，火星在黑雾中飞溅。艾默里克欣赏着两个好友的战斗，剑对长枪没有优势，长枪又在室内难以发挥，这对武者而言是相当严苛的试炼。  
这两人都已经强得超出想象，运用的力量显然不属于凡人。  
艾默里克咂舌，舌间残留着桦木糖浆的清甜，让他感到惬意。  
“你是能够理解我的，埃斯蒂尼安。”他在两人的战斗范围外站着，正色道：“这个世界需要新的英雄，像他这样了不起的人物，千万年也难得一个。而我们没有时间，加雷马已经有许多研究成果足以摧毁我们，至于那个芝诺斯，迟早会登入神魔的究极之境。等到他登极的那天，恐怕是以魔皇的身份君临这个世界。”  
埃斯蒂尼安堪堪闪过思念体的刃风，却仍然被寒意割裂了皮肤，他冷哼一声，后跳开去，鬼魂也退开两步，两人在凝固的空气中对峙。  
“所以你想用怪物对付怪物。”  
埃斯蒂尼安冷冷道：“艾默里克，好歹我们也算认识不少年了，要是那家伙的子宫变得那么好用，你绝不会让他只生一个不知道是邪神还是恶魔的东西就了事。”  
——当奥尔什方·灰石再次得到肉体，他是否还能让他的母体受孕；还有凡人要变成什么样子才能利用这样的子宫孕育后代；埃斯蒂尼安搜查实验室时看见无数这样不堪入目的研究。他没有感到意外，只是觉得可笑。  
他把最重要的伙伴带回伊修加德，奸污了伙伴，还放任好友也奸污了伙伴，然后伊修加德继续做加雷马做过的事情。  
拥有权力的年轻男人们污秽不堪的欲望和执念缠绕着那具不幸的躯体，无论是谁都想让他永远留在床上分开双腿，永世的不断受孕。  
“如果不变成恶鬼，就无法和恶鬼抗衡。”艾默里克苦笑道：“再说，他有叫过你的名字吗，埃斯蒂尼安？”  
“就算你愿意抛弃全世界去守护一个永远也认不出你的人，但是，要是这个世界沦陷，你说他会有多难受？何况届时他多半会再次落到芝诺斯的手里。这一次恐怕我们都没法再救他出来了，然后芝诺斯或者他们两个生下的孩子会杀死我们所有人。”  
埃斯蒂尼安咬一下嘴唇。他知道艾默里克说得是冠冕堂皇，但其实这个人一向特别擅长把自己的私欲混在里面。艾默里克甚至知道埃斯蒂尼安看得出来这件事，比多数女子还要美丽的神殿骑士团总长没有多掩饰，埃斯蒂尼安看得出他眼里的快慰。  
不过，怎么样都好，到现在争取的时间应该是足够的了。  
“他已经做过很多年的英雄了。”埃斯蒂尼安凉凉道：“世界早该学会自己拯救自己。”  
灼热的气息从他全身迸发出来，带着暴烈的炎气。艾默里克退后几步，看着火焰一瞬间就席卷了整间实验室，他在周身凝聚以太盾，看见烈焰间有漆黑的龙翼展翅腾空，翩然离去。  
“果然变成这样了。”  
艾默里克笑了一下，看着化身半龙远去的好友。阿尔菲诺恐怕是已经暗中把冒险者运走了吧。在确认阿尔菲诺入境后，一切都按预测进行着。能神不知鬼不觉的让冒险者怀孕是不错，但毕竟还存在许多不确定因素。倒不是坏事，善加利用或许会引导至更好的结果。  
奥尔什方收剑，转头死死注视着一个方向。  
“我很需要他。”鬼魂说道。  
“不用心急，已经安排好了。”  
艾默里克心想，对谁来说不是这样呢。  
*  
阿尔菲诺为冒险者穿好赤红的武士袍，用围巾遮挡住男人领口和脖子间的吻痕和咬痕。他已经逐渐摆脱孩童的稚气，看着男人被蹂躏过的模样不觉得害羞， 在船上时反而还扒了男人的上衣，仔细观察了一番，思考了一下哪些痕迹是哪些人造成的。  
无二江的江水静静地流淌着，从江边到早已经准备好的村边空屋一路能闻到乡野宁静的气味。是鱼腥，泥土，新鲜和腐烂的草木混杂的味道。阿尔菲诺背着男人走到打扫干净的院子前，阿莉塞早已经在那里等着了，少女一看见冒险者，就变得好像一个柔软的女孩子一样，阿尔菲诺刚把男人放下来，她就哭着扑进男人怀里。  
冒险者茫然不解的看着双生子，阿尔菲诺看着阿莉塞一边抹眼泪一边把男人拉进屋子里，耸肩，独自走去厨房加热食物。  
中午三人一起吃了饭，午后阿莉塞又被拂晓的事务催促走了。阿尔菲诺留下来继续照顾男人，他做了点魔药，辅以秘术，试图催动男人的记忆。没有什么效果。他就在男人面前指着自己不断重复着“阿尔菲诺”，整整一晚后男人也只能发出“阿尔”的音。而且“尔”的尾音模糊不清，倒可能只是连带的气音罢了。  
他想到可以利用男人目前或许会很熟悉的人作为突破口，便在纸上画了一个白色长发的精灵，对男人重复着“埃斯蒂尼安”。  
“埃.....蒂.....安......”冒险者茫然重复道。突然得到飞跃性的进展，阿尔菲诺愣了一下。  
*  
埃斯蒂尼安刻意绕了几天路摆脱追兵，等他来到这座延夏的小村庄时，正是傍晚吃饭的时间。橙红的残阳和昏暗的天色下，村落冒出炊烟的情景莫名能勾起人的愁绪。埃斯蒂尼安推开木门时，看见冒险者正背对着他和阿尔菲诺坐着，阿尔菲诺站起来对他打声招呼，埃斯蒂尼安走到男人身后，也不管少年会怎么样想，在背后抱住男人，亲吻男人的发旋，额头和耳朵。  
阿尔菲诺看着埃斯蒂尼安，说道：“他这几晚都没睡着。”  
“我知道。”  
埃斯蒂尼安抱起冒险者，大步走进房里，阿尔菲诺听见门锁扣上的声音，耸耸肩，仰头继续观察星辰。  
租来的小屋隔音不能说有多好，很快房子里就传来床板碰撞和男人呜咽的声音，淫靡的声响一直持续到次日正午。埃斯蒂尼安白日出来打水时，看见阿尔菲诺正在石桌边喝茶。  
“早上好。”阿尔菲诺一如往常的平静向龙骑士打招呼，龙骑士颔首当作回应，拎起水桶回房。  
日子就这样日复一日的悄悄过去，世界上发生许多事情，但无论如何，阿尔菲诺和埃斯蒂尼安总有至少一人留在冒险者身边照顾他。埃斯蒂尼安过去的人生有大半时间是独自着度过，不过现在他根本不愿离开冒险者半天。但时常会有无可奈何的时候。阿尔菲诺推测他们之所以能这么轻松离开伊修加德圣座，必然是艾默里克和奥尔什方的思念体留有后手，埃斯蒂尼安也调查到许多异常之处。近半年，东方大陆四处出现具有异常能力的人和复苏的死者。

不过，倒也未必是艾默里克的手笔，加雷马帝国的阴影早已经渗透进世界的每一处角落，毕竟被芝诺斯选定的继承人的母体流落在外，那个执念深重的男人恐怕就算死了也会化为恶鬼继续纠缠冒险者。  
每次埃斯蒂尼安都只能尽快解决事情，日夜兼程赶回家，几乎进屋就把阴茎塞进冒险者的体内，那里面嫩肉总是处于饥渴状态，无论是产道还是后肠都淫靡得不像凡人的器官，倒像是天生的性玩具。时间一长，埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己的身体也出了毛病，一天没有冒险者的两个肉穴和柔软的口腔，他也一样会辗转难眠。  
阿尔菲诺把他们的关系看在眼里，少年从来不说什么。他贴心细致地照顾冒险者，设法治疗冒险者的手脚，费了半年时间让男人能够站起来慢慢走路，用手拿一些不太重的东西。有时候埃斯蒂尼安必须立即赶去什么地方，匆匆忙忙出门，少年就默默进房扶起半昏迷的男人，端水过来给他擦拭全身的粘液。  
这次埃斯蒂尼安回来时带了一些黄金港买来的零食，他把一包糖和一个泥人玩具扔给阿尔菲诺，把杂七杂八的肉饼放到冒险者面前，冒险者呆呆看着他，埃斯蒂尼安看着这双清晰得空无一物的眼睛，胸口又疼痛起来，低头吻下去。  
阿尔菲诺看着这一幕，等埃斯蒂尼安进屋换下染血的外衣，走到冒险者面前，手掌摊开，掌心放着几颗五彩斑斓的金平糖。  
埃斯蒂尼安回来时就看见冒险者像乖巧的小狗一样在低头舔着阿尔菲诺掌心上的糖果。白发的高大精灵抱臂靠在门边，阿尔菲诺转过头看他的眼睛，感觉到空气里几丝肃杀的氛围。  
“今晚附近几个村子好像有什么庆典，就在那边山上举行，会放烟花。”阿尔菲诺抬起下巴，示意青瓦屋顶后面墨绿模糊的一座山头。  
现在天色已经暗下来，但离天黑还有一段时间，以埃斯蒂尼安如今超人的视力也只能隐约看见那边有一点点的火光。  
“你们两个去吧，他现在是一张白纸，但说不定跟小婴儿一样，看见烟花和小玩意会很高兴。”  
精灵少年谦和有礼的收起手，拿起泥人走进自己屋里了。埃斯蒂尼安走过去，看着男人呆呆地看看阿尔菲诺消失的方向又看看他，然后自顾自低头吃起了肉饼。  
*  
今天是延夏地区庆贺秋收的传统节日，村民们自发来到祖庙所在的山上，载歌载舞，烹煮食物。趁热闹跑来做生意的商人摆出了各种各样的小玩意，一路上只要冒险者目光稍微有多留意的东西，埃斯蒂尼安就会给他买下来。他发现冒险者的确喜欢吃糖，和他印象中有些不一样了，当初的那个男人总是大口吃肉喝酒，但其实酒量糟糕，喝了一点就晕乎乎的，扯着领口露出双乳倒头就睡，就像一头小个子的笨熊。  
或许那个男人其实也喜欢吃糖吧。但是他身上背负着所有人推给他的寻常人无法承担的重负，所以他只能把稚气的一面隐藏起来。阿尔菲诺陪伴了他很久，自然比其他人要了解他。  
埃斯蒂尼安挽着冒险者的手，烟花在夜空中爆发，这边的观赏点其实相当不错，只是因为险峻而人烟稀少。埃斯蒂尼安小心地把冒险者牵上一块又一块的山石，抵达最高处后坐下来，让冒险者坐在他的怀里。  
“就在这里看吧。”龙骑士的眼睛闪烁着血红的光芒，抚摸着男人微微颤抖的背脊。“我会抱着你，绝对不会掉下去的。”  
男人的和服下没有内裤，埃斯蒂尼安也不会缠什么劳什子兜裆布，男人被烟花吸引注意力后，精灵灼热的肉棒拓开了他花穴的口子，缓慢钻进他体内。  
柱身已经长出了龙鳞，埃斯蒂尼安抱着他的腰轻轻套弄了几次，男人就高潮了，他在埃斯蒂尼安肩上呜咽出声。毗邻悬崖的恐惧让身体变得更加敏感，此时哪怕只是轻轻的插弄对男人而言都是非人的折磨。  
但是白发的精灵捂住了他的嘴，肉棒直接在他的雌穴里尽根没入，又整根抽出来，如此快速进出千百次后，冒险者已经看不清天上的烟花了，埃斯蒂尼安满手都是冒险者的唾液和泪水。精灵看见男人已经开始翻起白眼，不为所动，又是像头恶龙一样凶暴抽插了千余次，把高热的浆水全射进男人的子宫里。  
在艾默里克的实验室里，他已经知道自己永远无法让男人怀孕。那么就让这家伙永远也怀不上其他人的孩子好了。他从那以后就放任体内残留的龙血日夜沸腾，七大天龙的力量逐渐侵蚀他的肉体和灵魂。  
这家伙已经不是人类了，觊觎着这家伙的男人们也不是人类，既然他们不肯死心，那么他就变成恶龙吧。  
最后一次烟花在夜空绽放的时候，埃斯蒂尼安已经在冒险者的雌穴里射了三次，在菊穴里射了两次，还有一次是让冒险者把他的精液喝进胃里。冒险者被套上浴衣的时候，几乎已经失去意识。他感觉自己整个身体由内到外在被火焰烧着，但这种感觉并不糟糕。反而让他感觉很温暖。  
精灵把他背起来的时候，他感觉到灼热的浆液在他的子宫和胃里缩成一团，缓缓渗进他的身体，一滴也没有流出去。  
fin


End file.
